I'm not crying, It's just raining
by ThisGamerGirl
Summary: After escaping the horror in 845, Makere (My OC) seeks vengeance upon the Titans for the damage they caused. Who did she lose in the chaos? What does she fight for? Is there love in the air? Is the survey corps the right choice for her, or will she follow a "friend" into the Military Police? Read now and find out! Most likely to turn out into a Jean x OC or Levi x OC.


**Ok so this is my fanfic about the anime "Attack On Titan". At the moment, the only character I own in this story is Makere. I'll try to update this story ASAP but for now, here's the first chapter :D enjoy**

* * *

A fair amount of us stood in lines looking forward at the nothingness. I let my humanity drain and my expression faded. I let my arms drop by my sides and waited for Captain Woerman to reach me. Although I was completely calm, I could still feel the tension in the air around me. He stormed up to someone and immediately began his interrogation.

"Hey, you!" He shouted at a boy. The blonde saluted.

"Yes Sir."

"Who the hell are you?!" He blared at him. The boy's eyes widened as he quickly replied.

"Armin Arlelt, from Shiganshina District!" He stated, shakily. 'Oh, this kid is from Shiganshina District?' I thought quietly. Captain Woerman glared at him and insulted his name, then asked him some more questions.

"Arlelt! Why are you here?!"

"To help humanity achieve victory!" Armin replied.

"That's wonderful to hear! We can feed you to the Titans!" He shot at him. Then he grabbed armin's head and turned him around.

"Third row, about face!" Everyone in the third row turned around and the captain moved on. The next person was another blonde boy, but this one much taller and much less in need of a haircut.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Sir! Thomas Wagner, from Trost District." The boy saluted.

"I can't hear you!" Captain Woerman fired back. Thomas seemed to silently scold himself before hesitantly repeating his introduction, but slightly louder this time.

"Thomas Wagner-"

"I can't hear you!" Captain Woerman interrupted. "Go practice in a barn!" His words were harsh and you could see Thomas was starting to sweat. He shouted some more things at him before moving on.

This time is was a girl. She was short and had black hair and you could see how extremely nervous she was. Her face went bright pink as she tried to agree with the captain that she was worse than livestock.

Then he moved on to another boy. He had black hair and told the captain he was going to devote his life to humankind.

The captain walked past several people without sputtering a single word at them. 'Strange' I thought to myself.

Next thing I knew, the captain had almost reached me. He was glaring at a boy, two people away from me. He had light brown hair and an interesting hair style. He was tall and wore a solemn expression . . . until he saw the captain.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Jean Kirschtein, from Trost district!" 'Jean, what a peculiar name' I thought to myself.

"Why are you here?!" The question somewhat startled Jean and he relaxed a bit. He smiled to himself before answering:

"To join the Military Police Regiment and live in the interior." He replied, somewhat happily at the thought. 'Live in the interior? What a scum' I thought. 'Only the weak go to work for the Military Police'. And I wasn't the only one who thought this, as Jean got some strange looks, including one from the captain. He captain gave Jean an angry smile.

"Oh, you wanna live in the interior, do you?" 'Oh god, he's gonna get it'.

"Yes!" Jean replied hesitantly. And that's when he got it. The captain practically threw his head at Jean's, sending Jean to the ground in a whirl of pain.

"Who said you could sit?! If you can't handle _this, _you can forget about the Military Police!" 'Damn, this guy is cruel' I thought letting my emotions through and my expression show. The captain stared straight at me and stomped over.

"Who the hell are you and why are you here?!" 'Hell! This guy is loud'. He startled me and my salute was a little delayed.

"Sir! Makere Takahashi, from Shiganshina District!" I replied. He glared at me.

"I said why the hell are you here?!" I was startled. I took a deep breath and answered carefully. I put on a grim expression and stated:

"I seek to slaughter the race of Titans until no more remain!" He seemed taken aback. 'Oh shit, what did I do' I was about to scold myself but he began talking again.

"You are going to end the Titans, are you?!"

"Yes sir!"

"The first Titan you encounter will eat you whole!" I took no offense to this. With what I know at the moment, no, I would not be able to slay a Titan. But that is why I am here. He grabbed my shoulders and turned me around.

"Eighth row, about face!"

* * *

I ran my hands through my pitch-black hair. I twiddled it it my fingers and stared at the table across the room. Almost everyone was huddled around some guy called Eren. He was explaining what happened on _the day. _Of course I had no reason to be over there because I had already seen the chaos in person. But almost everyone else was extremely interested, firing questions at him like a game of "_Who am I_". I didn't want to, but my brain automatically recalled every moment of the event as Eren explained it. I pictured the collossal titan, the normal titans . . . the blood, the bodies. Everything.

_**Flashback**_

I couldn't stop staring. I was partially scared, and partially curious. The large figure loomed over the wall putting me in a trance. I felt my big brother tug at my arm, screaming my name. But I was stubborn. I didn't want to move, I just wanted to stand and watch. But I knew it wasn't safe. Rubble from the wall came crumbling down, landing on various people.

"Makere! We have to go! Mother is in trouble and so are we! Come on, we have to go!" My brother screamed at me.

It sounded like he was about to say more, but then we saw one right in front of us. A Titan.

It resembled a man with a lot of hair, and was somewhat "fat". It loomed over us casting an unwanted shadow. It's mouth spread into a creepy grin as it reached for us. That's when I took off. I ran and I didn't stop. I shut everything out as best I could but I could still hear the terrified screams of the innocent and was sprayed by who knows' blood. The Titan was stomping behind me and my brother was next to me trying to tell me something. The only words I heard were:

"We're going to get thr-" And then his body was swept away by the Titan.

A thick liquid slapped onto my face. I wiped it with my hand. It was Blood. _His_ blood. I hadn't stopped running but I turned to see the Titan devour my brother. I almost choked. I kept running thinking that it would leave now that it ate him. What a horrible thing to think, but still, what had happened was that one second I was merely playing catch with my brother, the next second, my brother has been eaten by a monster. What do you expect me to think?

Being as clumsy as I was, I tripped over my own feet. To think the Titan would go the other way, oh how I was wrong. It slowly made it's way towards me. I was put back into the trance and all I could was stare. Four steps away. Three steps away. Two steps away. One Step away. Dead. Or at least I thought so.

I heard the drawing of a blade and a deafening screech from the Titan. I opened my eyes to see a man wearing a uniform with large metal gear around his waist. He wielded two large swords with streaks of blood across them. Behind him was the Titan, dead on the ground with a large wound in its neck. I stared in awe at the man as he jogged over to me.

The next thing I new, I was on a boat. It was packed with a lot of people, most of them screaming and crying and some of them with bewildered looks on their faces. The boat began to move and there were many people yelling and screaming in protest. But I was in a trace, I couldn't scream or yell no matter how much I wanted. All I did was stare at the front of the boat, wondering what was to become of me.

* * *

**:D So that's all for this chapter. I'll try to stay dedicated to this story and write about it as much as possible. I'm really into Attack On Titan at the moment so I was extremely inspired to write this. Please leave a review telling me if you like it so far or if you have anything that you want me to put in. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
